


none pizza with left depravity

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakuryuu's boyfriend forgets their one-year anniversary like an asshole, Hakuryuu's boyfriend shows up on his doorstep hours later with the most weird-ass way to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	none pizza with left depravity

When the doorbell rings at eleven o’clock in the evening, Hakuryuu is moping on the couch in his underwear because _of course he is, his goddamned idiot of a boyfriend forgot their goddamned one YEAR anniversary,_ and he stubs his toe on the coffee table while getting up to grab a bathrobe.

 _This night,_ he thinks, snorting back the angry gob of tears and snot threatening to come pouring out of his face holes, _could_ not _get any worse._

And then, because the small universe of people, places, and things that revolves around Hakuryuu has a knack for rubbing its vague and metaphorical hands together and conspiring against him, it does. This night does get worse. He shuffles, dejected, into the bathroom only to be smacked in the face with the realization that he had let his cousin Kouha borrow his robe just the other night and, Kouha being Kouha, hasn’t returned the damn thing.

Ignoring the ghost of himself that stares out from behind the bathroom mirror with its swollen, red eyes and its blotchy, red cheeks, he grabs a pathetic towel from the floor and drapes it over his shoulders pathetically, as though the absurdness of his outfit (or lack thereof) will distract from the fact that he’s been crying his eyes out since the early afternoon. Of course, it doesn’t, but the faux confidence that slips through his veins makes him walk a little straighter as he pads over to the door of his apartment.

With one last sniffle, Hakuryuu conjurs up a smile that he hopes doesn’t scream “dead inside” and opens the door just a crack to see what unexpected visitor fate has dumped on his doorstep tonight.

“Hello,” croons the pizza delivery guy, whose eyes are dark with secrets, whose lips are tilted in a half-smirk that makes Hakuryuu’s heart gallop in his chest—

He shuts the door. Hakuryuu shuts the door, bolts it, slides down to the floor with his back against it, waiting for his thoughts to catch up with his racing pulse.

 _I didn’t order a pizza,_ he thinks as his eyes widen in fear. But when the doorbell rings again, Hakuryuu shakes off his anxiety and opens the door once more, this time all the way.

“I didn’t order that,” he croaks. “I didn’t order that, and I’m not paying for it.”

Even with most of his face bathed in gloom, Hakuryuu can see the pizza delivery guy cock a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Really? ‘Cause I distinctly heard someone say they ordered _sausage—_ “

“Please don’t make fun of me!” Hakuryuu pleads, voice cracking. “I’m not having the best night.”

There’s a pause in which the pizza delivery guy considers this. He casts a forlorn gaze down at the greasy box of pizza steaming in his hands.

“Well,” he says slowly, “that sucks but, as long as I’m here, do you….do you wanna hear a _cheesy_ pun—“

“I’m lactose intolerant,” Hakuryuu interrupts, deadpan.

Another pause, cut short when the guy bursts out into a laugh so raw and warm that Hakuryuu can’t hold back a giggle of his own.

“Ah, I can’t do it anymore,” the guy says, and Hakuryuu’s smile instantly melts back into a miserable frown.

“What,” he asks. “Do what.”

“Hakuryuu”—Hakuryuu freezes, he _knows_ that voice, the way his own name sounds sacred when _he_ says it (oh, he can be so cliché when it comes to Judal)—“I wanted to cheer you up ‘cause, you know, but, really, answering the door without your glasses…without a _shirt…_ not that I’m complaining—about that last part, anyway, but.”

“Judal,” Hakuryuu mutters, “you are an asshole.”

“Okay, that’s nice, but how are you gonna pay for this shit? Huh? Accepted currencies include cash, credit, kisses…”

“Will you shut up about the pizza and get inside?”

Judal shuts up about the pizza and gets inside.

**Author's Note:**

> a VERY EXTREMELY tiny little very strange drabble for lily based on a conversation from a few weeks ago (because she deserves the cheesiest). thank you [liz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal) for the title!


End file.
